Sweet Xmas
by Daia Black
Summary: Sirius x Remus Después de un mes besándose a escondidas, Sirius quiere que Remus y él pasen juntos los días de Navidad, pero el lobo tiene sus propios planes y no va a ser fácil. Slash.


**SUMMARY: Después de un mes besándose a escondidas, Sirius quiere que él y Remus pasen la Navidad juntos... pero el lobo tiene sus planes y no va a ser fácil.**

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowli ng, yo sólo escribo sobre ellos para inventar su historia.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia es SLASH, es decir, hay relación chico-chico. Si no te gusta el tema mejor no leas. Si te gusta, adelante.**

**N/A: Aquí está, el fic que prometí para Navidad. Un día tarde, pero ayer fue imposible acercarse al ordenador: los que tuvísteis reunión familiar lo comprenderéis... **

**Aviso: este fic es continuación del fic que escribí para Halloween: "Una calabaza, 10 botellas de whisky y un beso", pero puede leerse a parte.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**

* * *

**

**SWEET X-MAS**

Sirius se detuvo delante de la Biblioteca, se alisó la camisa, tomó aire y abrió la puerta de golpe. Tal como imaginaba, Remus estaba allí, en la mesa del fondo… con Lily. Pasó junto a la bibliotecaria sin saludarla y caminó hacia su amigo, sin preocuparse por andar despacio para no alterar el silencio de la sala. De hecho, todos los alumnos se volvieron a mirar al oírlo entrar e incluso él alzó la cabeza.

-Hola, Sirius.

Y tenía la desfachatez de tratarle como si nada, con esa sonrisa de no-he-roto-un-plato-en-mi-vida-Lupin.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Shh.

Desde su sitio, Lily chistó para que guardara silencio. Sirius se volvió hacia ella un poco molesto.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-Por si no lo has notado estamos en una Biblioteca. Al menos podías ser un poco más considerado y hablar en voz baja.

Sirius la ignoró y volvió a mirar a su amigo.

-Lupin, necesito hablar contigo. Ya.

-¿No puedes esperar?

-No.

-Está bien -El licántropo suspiró y se levantó-. Vamos, salgamos fuera.

Sirius dedicó a Lily una mirada de triunfo y siguió a su amigo hacia el pasillo. Cuando al fin cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos Remus preguntó:

-Está bien¿qué pasa?

-¡Ya sabes lo que pasa!

-Sirius –suspiró-, lo siento, en serio, pero ya te dije que no puedo…

-¡Sólo una vez!

Remus sacudió la cabeza.

-Mira, me encantaría quedarme contigo todas las vacaciones, pero ya te lo expliqué¿verdad? Mis padres sólo me ven dos veces al año y no puedo…

-¡Sí que puedes! Lo que pasa es que no quieres.

-¡No seas crío! –protestó enfadado.

Un par de alumnos que pasaban por allí en ese momento se pararon a mirarlos. No era normal ver a Remus Lupin, el prefecto, alterado con alguien. El lobo se dio cuenta de que los observaban y agarrando a Sirius le obligó a ir con él a un sitio más privado.

Se encerraron en el lavabo y después de asegurarse de que estaban solos Remus siguió con la conversación.

-Mira, yo también quiero estar contigo. ¡Me encantaría quedarme en el castillo durante las fiestas!

-Los dos solos, Lupin.

-Los dos solos –asintió. Sirius habría jurado que se había puesto un poquito nervioso-. Pero de verdad, no puedo. Mis padres llevan cuatro meses sin verme y en casa las Navidades siempre han sido unas fiestas especiales. No puedo faltar.

-Ya –Sirius se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el lavabo-. Supongo que son las desventajas de tener una familia.

Remus lo miró compasivo. El año anterior Sirius se había fugado de casa y desde entonces las vacaciones y las fiestas las pasaba en casa de los Potter. Debía ser difícil para él estar alejado de casa durante esos días. Por mucho que se esforzara en aparentar que no le importaba, era obvio que parte de él se resistía a estar solo en unos días tan señalados.

-Seguro que lo pasarás bien con James –dijo compasivo-. Sus padres te quieren. Demasiado, en mi opinión.

-Yo creo que nadie me quiere demasiado –murmuró con reproche.

Remus se dio cuenta de que lo iba a besar cuando ya tenía sus labios en la boca. Se rindió durante unos segundos y luego se apartó completamente colorado.

-Aquí no. ¿Y si nos ven?

-¿Qué más da?

Llevaban casi un mes compartiendo besos a escondidas. Desde la fiesta de Halloween. Sirius estaba un poco borracho (o eso creía Remus) y había insistido en besarlo para saber qué se sentía al "enrollarse con un tío". Remus protestó y se quejó, pero finalmente cedió. "Sólo una vez", le había dicho, "y no volveremos a mencionar esto". Pero aquel "sólo una vez" había acabado convirtiéndose en "casi todos los días" y aunque aún no lo habían mencionado a nadie, Remus pensaba que la gente era realmente tonta si no se daba cuenta de que ellos dos estaban… bueno, eso, juntos.

-Te voy a echar de menos –ronroneó Sirius contra su cuello.

Remus miró a la puerta nervioso.

-Y yo a ti –admitió.

-¡No nos veremos durante un mes!

-Serán sólo dos semanas.

-Vale, dos semanas –Sirius se apartó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. A Remus no le gustaba que lo hiciera, porque las piernas le temblaban cada vez que clavaba la mirada en sus ojos o en sus labios y se sentía completamente indefenso-. ¡Me moriré si paso una semana sin verte!

-Estás dramatizando.

-Ten compasión de mí –gimoteó mientras se recostaba en su hombro.

-Si mueres prometo ir a tu entierro.

Sirius resopló.

-Vale, está bien. Soy un pesado, lo sé. Oye, te entiendo: tu familia no es como la mía y nosotros ni siquiera llevamos un mes juntos. No tengo derecho a pedirte algo así. Me he portado como un completo egoísta.

Remus alzó una ceja escéptico.

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Sirius?

-No te quedes si no quieres, me da igual –replicó molesto-. Pero tendrás que compensarme de alguna manera, así que ve pensando qué vas a hacer.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y un alumno entró. Saludó tímidamente y desapareció dentro de uno de los baños.

-Tengo que marcharme –dijo Sirius en voz alta-. Tenía entrenamiento hace un cuarto de hora, James debe estar como loco preguntando dónde estoy.

Remus asintió.

-Bien.

Antes de irse, Sirius se inclinó sobre él y le dio otro beso, corto y posesivo.

-Nos vemos luego.

Remus salió del baño desconcertado. ¿Qué había querido decir Sirius con eso de "compensarle"¿Se refería a…?

Dios.

Remus gimió y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, despeinando su corto cabello.

-Esto me pasa por liarme con él. Son ganas de complicarse la vida –protestó.

Aunque la verdad… desde que estaban juntos se sentía mucho mejor. Más animado y mucho más optimista.

Sonrió.

La verdad es que le gustaba estar con Sirius de aquella forma. Al principio había dudado mucho sobre el rumbo que iba a tomar aquella relación, pero habían pasado cuatro semanas juntos y habían sobrevivido de manera heroica. En su opinión Sirius era demasiado mimoso y zalamero. No había imaginado que sería así, tan adulador, tan dulce… Siempre había creído que cuando estaba con alguna chica se limitaba a utilizarla, pasaba un rato agradable con ella y luego "si te he visto no me acuerdo". Pero le gustaba pensar que con él era diferente. Un mes era mucho tiempo para Sirius Black.

Y lo mejor de todo es que no parecía querer dejarlo. Al contrario: ahora estaba aún más posesivo que al principio, si es que eso era posible.

¿Y qué había querido decir con lo de que tenía que compensarle? Tal vez quería que ellos…, bueno eso, que se _acostaran_. Remus tragó saliva. Él. Con Sirius. Cada vez que lo pensaba su estómago parecía volverse del revés. Y no era la primera vez que lo pensaba. A lo mejor podían hacerlo. Había pasado un mes y, bueno, no era tan raro que tuviera ganas de… No era raro¿verdad? Ya se tocaba pensando en él y no podía dejar de imaginar qué pasaría si ellos dos estuvieran juntos en una cama. Desnudos. Pensaba en eso más a menudo de lo que debería. Incluso en clase. Incluso durante la cena, cuando Sirius lo miraba sonriendo desde el otro lado de la mesa. Incluso en la ducha, y ahí era peor. O mejor, depende de cómo se mirara, porque cuando pensaba en ellos haciéndolo y estaba en la ducha… bueno, entonces era como si el cielo se desplomara y todo él se deshiciera en nudos.

Tal vez podrían intentarlo. La pregunta era¿qué pasaría después? Si Sirius conseguía lo que quería… ¿se cansaría de andar con él a escondidas y correría detrás de la primera falda que se cruzara en su camino¿O seguiría con él incluso después de haber compartido sus besos más íntimos¿Dependía de él darle a su amigo lo que buscaba¿Y si lo decepcionaba?

-¡Remus!

El licántropo dio un salto cuando la conocida voz lo sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, Lily –murmuró confundido-. No te había visto.

-¿En serio? Pues llevo llamándote un buen rato.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¿Qué te pasa? Pareces distraído.

-Pensativo.

-Vale, pensativo. ¿Y en qué piensas?

Estuvo tentado de decir la verdad: En Sirius.

-Bah, sólo son tonterías. ¿Cómo llevas los preparativos? Vas a casa por Navidad¿verdad?

-Como todo el mundo –asintió-. La verdad es que estoy deseando coger el tren y escapar unos días de aquí… Potter está de un pesado que no hay quien lo aguante.

-Pues Sirius ni te cuento.

-¿Sirius?

-¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

-¿Qué pasa con Black? Estaba muy raro hoy, cuando fue a la biblioteca.

-Déjalo, son cosas nuestras.

-Mira, por tu bien Lupin, no le hagas demasiado caso a ese gamberro o acabarás metido en un lío.

-Creo que ya lo estoy –suspiró-. En un lío grandísimo.

_Y lo malo es que me gusta_ –pensó.

Lily le palmeó la espalda compasiva.

* * *

Faltaban cuatro días para que el tren saliera de Hogsmeade llevando a los alumnos a sus respectivos hogares. Cuatro días y Remus aún no se había decidido. Quería hacer algo por Sirius, para demostrarle que le importaba, pero no sabía qué. Distraído, miró por la ventana. Tal vez bastaba con pasar un rato solos, le daría su regalo y compartirían un par de besos húmedos en algún rincón. ¿Pero cuándo? No había forma de esconderse de James y Peter sin una excusa al menos plausible. 

Suspiró.

El pie de Sirius rozó el suyo bajo el pupitre y cuando se volvió a mirarlo recibió una sonrisa que le paró el corazón.

Él también lo iba a echar de menos.

* * *

-Shh, eh, Sirius. 

Sirius alzó la vista de sus apuntes. Estaba sentado en la cama, con los libros revueltos a su alrededor, escribiendo algo sobre un pergamino que apoyaba en su rodilla doblada. Remus siempre se preguntaba cómo era capaz de concentrarse en esa postura para hacer los deberes.

-Qué.

-Quiero que me acompañes.

Sirius volvió a concentrarse en los apuntes.

-No sé porqué habría de hacerlo. Yo te he pedido lo mismo mil veces y tú no dejas de poner excusas.

-No son excusas... –suspiró. No quería discutir-. Vamos, deja de hacerte el ofendido¿quieres? James vendrá enseguida.

-¿Y se supone que no puede saber a dónde vamos?

-Se supone que no puede saber que hemos cogido su capa y el mapa.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-¿Y para qué queremos el mapa?

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas? Vamos, vístete.

Sirius apartó los libros y se levantó.

-Estoy vestido. A no ser que seas como ese rey loco que no podía ver ciertos tejidos mágicos. ¿Me ves desnudo, Lupin? Porque si es así a lo mejor deberías ir a la enfermería.

Remus se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

-Te veo perfectamente vestido, gracias. Lo que quería decir era que te pusieras algo más… arreglado.

En ese momento Sirius se dio cuenta de que Remus iba vestido para salir a la calle. Con sus pantalones negros y un jersey verde debajo de su pesado abrigo.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás. Ah, y coge el abrigo.

Sirius se vistió con rapidez, intrigado por el secretismo de Lupin. Cuando se puso a su lado y echó la capa de invisibilidad por encima seguía tan sorprendido que se le olvidó protestar o hacer un comentario sarcástico.

Minutos después se encontraban justo delante del pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios de los profesores.

-¿Vas a decirme qué estamos haciendo? Si me juego un castigo quiero saber al menos por qué.

Pero Remus no contestó.

-Flitwick está fuera. Vamos.

Remus lanzó un hechizo sobre la puerta y ésta se abrió con un crujido de cerrojos.

-No hagas ruido –susurró.

-Tranquilo.

-Vigila la puerta.

Sirius alzó las cejas intrigado, pero a esas alturas sabía que no serviría de nada preguntar, así que se sentó en una silla y abrió el mapa sobre sus rodillas. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista para ver al licántropo recorriendo la habitación buscando algo en los cajones, en el baúl, en el armario…

-Remus…

-Ya casi estoy. Tiene que estar por aquí…

-Remus.

-¡Lo encontré!

-Está aquí.

-¿Quién?

-Flitwick. Está a punto de entrar.

-¡¿Qué¡Maldita sea¡La capa!

Aún no se habían cubierto sus pies cuando el pequeño profesor entró en la habitación. Afortunadamente entró bostezando y con los ojos cerrados, así que no pudo verlos desaparecer bajo la capa.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Shh.

El profesor rebuscó algo en su escritorio mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes, subido a un pequeño cajón para llegar mejor a los papeles de su mesa.

-Ahá.

-¿Flitwick?

-Voy, Minerva, querida.

A saber por qué el pequeño profesor se cambió de zapatos y luego salió de su pequeño despacho.

Sirius y Remus soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Está bien, vámonos de aquí.

-Espera.

Justo entonces Sirius vio lo que Remus había ido a buscar al despacho.

-¿Para qué quieres tú eso?

Remus no contestó, cogió el colgante y colocó la cadena alrededor del cuello de los dos. Luego dio algunas vueltas al pequeño reloj, de forma que la dorada esfera giró entre sus dedos. Ante ellos el tiempo pasó como en un borrón de pintura líquida y cuando al fin el reloj se detuvo Remus se quitó el colgante y lo guardó sonriente en su bolsillo.

-Feliz Navidad, Sirius.

* * *

Tal como Remus había imaginado, la tarde de Nochebuena las calles de Hogsmeade estaban llenas de luces y música. En la plaza habían colocado un enorme árbol cubierto de hadas de luz y grosellas de chocolate; en una esquina tropezaron con un grupo de niños que hacían un enorme muñeco de nieve con sombrero de copa y una zanahoria por nariz. Y había grupos de gente cantando villancicos en la acera, repartiendo caramelos de menta y deseando felices fiestas con una sonrisa. La Navidad había llegado a Hogsmeade y lo mejor era que nadie parecía darse cuenta de que dos alumnos del Colegio rondaban las calles rozando los dedos y sonriéndose de vez en cuando. 

Cuando Remus estornudó un par de veces Sirius insistió en invitarle a un chocolate caliente y desaparecieron en el interior cálido de una pequeña cafetería. Allí susurraron incoherencias en voz baja y rieron de absurdas historias, exactamente igual que una pareja de enamorados.

-¿De veras?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Alguien se fue de la lengua.

-Vaya –Remus dio un sorbo a su chocolate-. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Así que Laurie ha vuelto a echarse novia.

-¿Te molesta? –preguntó Sirius un poco celoso.

-No. Pero me sorprende. Creía que al fin había decidido dar la cara y admitir...

-¿Que es maricón?

-Que es homosexual –le corrigió Remus con reproche.

-¿Y no es lo mismo?

-Depende de si te importa el tono despectivo de las palabras.

-A mí no me importa.

-A ti no te importa nada.

-¿Y a ti?

-Bueno –se revolvió nervioso-, no sé si estoy preparado para que la gente sepa que soy... de esa clase de personas.

-¿Sabes lo que pasará, verdad? Si no les decimos que somos pareja las chicas seguirán acosándome y podría acabar cansándome de sus insinuaciones… por no decir que no soportaría que NADIE se te insinuara a ti.

-Tranquilo –sonrió-. No debes preocuparte por eso, no suelo llamar mucho la atención. En todo caso debería ser yo el que me preocupara por ti.

-Tranquilo –repitió Sirius-. No voy a dejar que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer y de momento tengo las cosas bastante claras.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Clarísimas.

Remus retiró la mano antes de que Sirius la alcanzara.

-¿Qué tal si pagamos y vamos a otro sitio? –preguntó un poco sonrojado.

-Me parece bien. ¿Te apetece ir a Honeydukes¿A la tienda de libros?

-Tengo una idea mejor –sonrió Remus.

* * *

La cuestión era si Remus era lo suficientemente valiente para dar aquel paso. Hasta el momento no estaba seguro de si llegaría hasta el final: había estado postergando el momento repitiéndose continuamente que todavía quedaba tiempo, que podía decidir en el último segundo… pero ya estaban con la cena y aún no se había decidido. 

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Cuando Sirius le había propuesto ir a las Tres Escobas a tomarse un vaso de whisky él se había negado y le había obligado a seguirle. Poco después estaban en la Casa de los Gritos y Remus se sintió verdaderamente complacido al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Sirius cuando entró en la habitación.

-Pedí a los elfos de Hogwarts que me hicieran un favor.

Era la misma habitación en la que se habían dado su primer beso, pero un poco cambiada. En el centro había una mesa pequeña repleta de manjares: pavo relleno con trufas, una fuente de mariscos, canapés de salmón, queso de orza y dátiles envueltos en tiras de bacon crujiente. También había una tarta de naranja y chocolate adornada con un muñeco de nieve de azúcar, una botella de vino y un par de copas.

-Esto tiene una pinta exquisita –Sirius se acercó a la mesa, metió el dedo en la tarta y se lo llevó a la boca-. Dios, está delicioso –gimió.

Remus se acercó a él y apartó su mano del plato.

-Si no te importa, vamos a dejar el postre para el final.

Sirius aprovechó que estaban cerca y lo besó. Había estado conteniéndose toda la tarde porque habían estado rodeados de gente en todo momento, pero ahora estaban solos, y Remus había preparado una cena de Navidad para él y le apetecía besar a su chico y susurrar contra su boca que era lo más bonito que habían hecho por él en mucho tiempo.

Remus se retiró un poco avergonzado cuando Sirius empezó a acariciarlo bajo la camisa.

-Será mejor que empecemos a cenar o esto se enfriará.

Sirius se lamió los labios y, obediente, se sentó en la silla. Entonces se fijó en el árbol de Navidad que había junto a la ventana.

-No te has olvidado de ningún detalle¿eh? –dijo sorprendido-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto?

Remus sonrió mientras se servía un par de canapés.

-Más de lo que crees.

-Me sorprendes, Lupin. Eres capaz de jugar con el tiempo con tal de concederme uno de mis caprichos. ¿Has montado todo esto sólo porque te dije que quería pasar la Navidad contigo?

-Bueno –murmuró el licántropo sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos-, yo también quería que pasáramos juntos este día y me pareció la única manera…

-Ya –Sirius sonrió e inclinándose sobre la mesa cogió el tenedor de Lupin, que acababa de pinchar un trozo de salmón ahumado, y se lo llevó a la boca-. Viendo lo que eres capaz de hacer por mí creo que la próxima vez te pediré algo más interesante.

Sirius apuntó hacia el piano con la varita y las teclas empezaron a moverse solas, tocando algunos villancicos conocidos.

-Faltaba la música.

Pasaron la cena charlando y disfrutando de los deliciosos manjares que los elfos habían preparado para ellos. Brindaron con el vino en un par de ocasiones -¡Por nosotros!- y devoraron el postre en unos minutos.

-Esto estaba de muerte –Sirius era incapaz de recordar un momento más feliz en su vida.

-Sí.

De pronto se incorporó en la silla.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-¿Bailar? –Remus alzó una ceja-. Creí que no te gustaba bailar. Nunca te he visto hacerlo con nadie.

-Eso es porque lo reservaba para una ocasión especial. Y ésta lo es. ¿Vamos?

Se puso en pie mientras le extendía la mano y Remus no supo decir que no, a pesar de que nunca había bailado con nadie y aquello le parecía extrañamente ridículo, siendo como eran dos chicos.

Sirius apuntó hacia el piano y los villancicos fueron sustituidos por una canción lenta y romántica. Remus se quedó parado delante de él, sin saber dónde colocar las manos.

-No sé cómo…

-Deja que te enseñe.

Sirius cogió las manos del licántropo y las colocó alrededor de su cuello, luego puso las suyas en sus caderas y se inclinó sobre él hasta rozar la frente con la suya.

-Ahora déjate llevar por la música. Tienes que moverte muy despacio¿lo ves? Así…

-Ah –Remus tropezó y pisó a Sirius-. Lo siento –murmuró sonrojado.

-Tranquilo, no me has hecho daño.

Sirius recostó la cabeza en su hombro y Remus suspiró cuando empezó a morder suavemente su cuello. Le gustaba sentir el cuerpo de Sirius tan cerca, pero todavía le ponía nervioso. A pesar de que llevaban más de un mes así, compartiendo besos y suspiros. Esta vez Sirius se acercó un poco más y Remus pensó que faltaba muy poco para sentir el roce de sus partes más íntimas. Y si eso pasaba…

_Lo tenía decidido. Hoy daría el paso. ¿A qué estoy esperando?_

Sirius sobrepasó la línea de la mandíbula y se entretuvo lamiendo sus labios antes de volver a besarle. Remus apenas podía respirar. Se apartó despacio y tomó aire con un suspiro.

Sirius lo miró confundido.

-Qué.

Pero Remus no contestó. Agachó la cabeza y se desabrochó un par de botones.

-¿Remus?

El licántropo lo miró completamente avergonzado.

-Quiero hacerlo.

Sirius tragó saliva, sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué¿En serio?

-Era lo que querías¿no?

Sirius parpadeó.

-¿Yo?

-Bueno… dijiste que debía compensarte si al final no aceptaba quedarme contigo.

-¡Pero no me refería a esto!

-¿Ah, no?

Remus se apartó un poco de él y Sirius se apresuró a protestar.

-No quiero decir que no me… Si tú quieres…

Pero no pudo acabar la frase, sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía, Sirius lo cogió por la nuca y acercándolo a él lo besó. Esta vez de forma más impaciente, más desesperada. Remus se dejó arrastrar hacia la cama y sólo se detuvieron cuando chocaron contra ella. Entonces, Sirius se apartó un poco, lo justo para tener un poco de espacio para poder quitarse el jersey y empezar a desabrochar sus pantalones. Remus siguió con su camisa, pero cuando terminó de desabrocharla se detuvo. Sirius también se quedó quieto.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

Sirius sonrió y acercándose a él deslizó con suavidad la camisa sobre los hombros del licántropo para dejarla caer al suelo y luego, muy despacio, desabrochó el botón de su pantalón.

-Podemos parar ahora si quieres –murmuró. Remus aún llevaba los pantalones, pero Sirius sólo tenía ya la ropa interior.

Pero Remus sabía que no era verdad. No podían parar. No ahora que estaban casi preparados. No después de decirle a Sirius que quería hacerlo.

Su primera vez. Su primera vez y encima iba a acostarse con Sirius Black. El galán del colegio y su mejor amigo desde hacía cuatro años. ¿Y si no salía bien¿Y si Sirius esperaba otra cosa¿Y si le decepcionaba¿Seguirían siendo amigos después de aquello?

Al ver que no contestaba y temiendo que todo se estropeara, Sirius colocó una mano en el pecho del licántropo y empujándolo suavemente le obligó a tumbarse en la cama.

-Lo siento. Has perdido tu oportunidad de arrepentirte.

Remus se removió nervioso.

-¿Podemos…¿T-te importa si apagamos la luz?

-¿La luz? –preguntó Sirius extrañado-. ¿Por qué? –pero dejó de hacer preguntas cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión de miedo en el rostro de su amigo-. De acuerdo. Si es lo que quieres… -cogió la varita y murmuró unas palabras, de forma que la habitación quedó casi a oscuras, tan solo iluminada por las pálidas luces del árbol de Navidad-. ¿Te parece bien así?

-Sí.

-De todas formas –murmuró Sirius sonriendo- te he visto desnudo cientos de veces, ya te he aprendido de memoria.

Era verdad. Cada luna llena Sirius lo veía así, desnudo y desprotegido, pero no era los mismo. Ahora no iba a limitarse a arroparlo con una manta y guiarlo hasta la cama. No iba a acercarle un vaso de agua ni iba a susurrarle que todo estaba bien, que se verían al día siguiente en clase… Ahora se trataba de algo más: iban a estar más cerca de lo que habían estado nunca… y Remus no se sentía muy seguro. Se daba cuenta de que en ciertas cosas él era más inocente de lo que le gustaría.

Sirius había empezado a quitarle los pantalones, arrastrando con ellos la ropa interior. Y a Remus le habría gustado esconderse en el rincón más apartado de la Tierra. Pero Sirius sonrió al ver su erección y el licántropo se permitió respirar un poco, despacio, mientras pensaba que quizá no era tan malo, que a lo mejor podía hacerlo y podía hacerlo bien.

-No tienes que ponerte nervioso.

-No estoy nervioso –replicó un poco ofendido.

-Bien –Sirius se quitó al fin la ropa interior y luego se colocó sobre la cama, con las rodillas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Remus, inclinándose despacio, hasta que sus erecciones chocaron. Remus tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar, temeroso de que el corazón se le escapara por la boca. Sirius se movió un poco, de forma que sus miembros se rozaron a un ritmo que al licántropo le resultó delicioso.

-¿Te gusta?

En un momento, el roce fue perfecto y Remus gimió mientras se arqueaba un poco sobre el colchón. Sirius sonrió e, inclinándose sobre él, lo besó con fuerza en la boca.

-Espero que eso sea un sí.

En un momento las dudas y la inseguridad desaparecieron y Remus sólo podía pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo, con Sirius balanceándose contra él, chocando contra él. Intentó aguantar, contenerse y esperar… pero resultó imposible. Mientras Sirius lo dejaba sin saliva él se derramó en su vientre, con el corazón acelerado y la respiración a mil contra los labios de su amigo. Sirius no duró mucho más y cuando acabó se tumbó a su lado, haciendo esfuerzos por controlarse.

Remus pensaba en algo que decir. Algo que no sonara como "Dios, eso estuvo genial", que era justo lo que estaba pensando. Pero no hizo falta, porque Sirius se le adelantó.

-No hemos debido hacerlo.

Remus contuvo el aliento. Todavía notaba las palpitaciones ahí abajo y se sentía mareado y confuso. Pero lo que Sirius había dicho… ¿Tan poco había tardado en arrepentirse? Sirius lo miró y debió de ver el miedo reflejado en sus pupilas, porque sonrió para intentar tranquilizarle.

-Después de esto… ¿cómo esperas que aguante tres semanas sin verte?

Remus soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió. Al parecer no había ido tan mal.

-Dos –corrigió-. Son sólo dos semanas. No seas tan trágico.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas y en ese instante Remus se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Será mejor que te tapes, te va a dar frío.

-¿No deberíamos irnos?

-¿Por qué? Nadie sabe dónde estamos y cuando volvamos nadie notará que nos hemos ido. Podemos quedarnos un rato más.

Sirius removió las mantas hasta colarse bajo ellas y Remus le imitó. Se estaba bien allí, bajo las sábanas, a tan solo unos centímetros del cuerpo que le había hecho rendirse. Remus suspiró y mientras lo hacía Sirius se acercó más a él.

-Feliz Navidad, Moony.

Remus sonrió y se acurrucó a su lado.

-Feliz Navidad, Sirius.

* * *

_Querido Remus Lupin:_

_En casa de James no se está tan mal. Su madre no deja de atiborrarnos con toda clase de dulces y chucherías: turrones, bombones, castañas asadas… te gustaría estar aquí, seguro. Yo ya he conseguido algunos kilos de más, pero no te preocupes, mañana mismo James y yo nos vamos a correr un poco, así que para la próxima vez que nos veamos volveré a estar como siempre y te aseguro que no te podrás resistir._

_Ayer fue Navidad y toda la familia de James estuvo aquí. La casa era un caos, había gente en todos los rincones, y todos con ganas de hablar. Apenas había tiempo para nada, ya lo puedes imaginar, pero ¿sabes qué?, en mitad de la cena, mientras brindaban por las fiestas, pedí permiso educadamente (si me hubieras visto te habrías sentido orgulloso) y me fui al baño. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella última noche en la Casa de los Gritos, ya sabes a qué me refiero._

_Te echo de menos, Remus. Pienso en ti tan a menudo que creo que acabaré con algún problema mental grave. Merlín, lo que daría porque estuvieras aquí. ¿Sabes lo que haría? Buscaría una excusa, muy educadamente, por supuesto, y luego te secuestraría y te encerraría en algún lugar, probablemente el baño. No es muy cómodo, pero nadie nos molestaría allí. Cerraría la puerta (no podemos usar magia, pero tienen pestillo) y luego te comería a besos. Empezaría por la boca, claro, y seguiría por el cuello. Ahí tú empezarías a gemir y entonces te desabrocharía la camisa y tú protestarías, claro, porque estamos en casa de James y no está bien que lo hagamos mientras los demás nos esperan para jugar a las cartas o a lo que sea. Pero te convencería. Y te dejarías convencer muy fácilmente, Moony. Piénsalo, no estaría tan mal. Podríamos repetir lo que hicimos o incluso ir un poco más lejos. Seguro que te gustaría._

_Pero no estás aquí, así que no importa lo que quiera o lo que desee, porque no va a pasar. Al menos, no hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts. Ni siquiera leerás esta carta, porque me daría vergüenza mandártela. Cuando lleguemos al Colegio nos saludaremos como si nada y luego lucharemos por encontrar un momento a solas. Lástima que no aceptaras quedarte con el giratiempo, le habríamos dado buen uso…_

-¡¡Sirius!!

Sobresaltado por el grito, Sirius soltó la pluma y se apresuró a esconder la carta a medio escribir bajo la cama.

-¡Qué!

La voz de James llegó a través de la puerta cerrada.

-Deja lo que quiera que estés haciendo y ponte visible, tenemos visita. Te doy tres segundos. Uno, dos… Tarde.

Sirius gruñó. Apenas le había dado tiempo de esconder todos sus instrumentos de escritura. No quería ni pensar en lo que podría pasar si James descubría esa carta. ¿Y qué le importaba a él la visita? Prefería seguir escribiendo, aunque supiera que nadie iba a leer sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres, ahora?

James se apartó y entonces Sirius se quedó sin habla.

-Hola, Sirius.

Remus.

-Moony acaba de llegar. Al final aceptó mi invitación¿quién lo iba a decir? Pero me pidió que no te dijera nada, porque quería darte una sorpresa.

Estaba allí, a tan solo unos pasos, sonriendo con esa expresión de niño bueno que le desarmaba. Con el mismo jersey que llevaba esa noche. El abrigo en el brazo y los zapatos limpios.

-Sorpresa –dijo el licántropo.

A Sirius le habría gustado lanzarse sobre él, confesar que lo echaba de menos, que lo deseaba, que había soñado con él cada día desde que se separaron… pero James seguía allí, de pie, en medio de los dos.

Maldito James.

-Hola, Moony –no se le ocurría qué otra cosa decir-. ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-James me invitó. No tenía pensado aceptar… pero al final le dije a mis padres que pasaría un par de días fuera y aquí estoy.

-¿Un par de días? –sus ojos se iluminaron.

Remus sonrió y luego se volvió hacia su otro amigo.

-¿No es esa tu madre, James?

-¿Qué¿Mi madre?

-Sí –asintió el licántropo-. Creo que te estaba llamando. ¿Tú no la has oído, Sirius?

Sirius estaba tan absorto mirando a Remus que no se dio cuenta de la indirecta y negó con la cabeza. Remus le hizo un gesto de desesperación, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Será mejor que bajes.

-Bueno, sí, mejor voy. No hagáis nada sin mí.

-Te esperaremos.

James salió por la puerta y nada más hacerlo Remus, que estaba al lado, la cerró.

-Me alegro de verte –susurró.

Al fin Sirius reaccionó. Se acercó a él y agarrándolo de la nuca lo besó. Remus dejó caer el abrigo y se abrazó a él, desesperado por devorar su boca. Pero poco después pareció recobrar algo de cordura y apartó a Sirius.

-No podemos… James…

-Sí podemos. Vamos, Remus, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido todo este tiempo sin ti…

-Va a volver –protestó el licántropo, gimiendo por las caricias.

-Has venido. Dijiste que no podías…

-No me dejaste otra opción: dijiste que morirías si no me veías. No quería cargar con tu muerte sobre mi conciencia.

Sirius rió.

-Así que las amenazas funcionan. ¿Tres días?

-Dos. Una noche.

-Será suficiente.

En ese momento oyeron a James subir por las escaleras y se apresuraron a separarse de forma que cuando su amigo entró cada uno estaba en una esquina de la habitación.

-Mi madre no me había llamado.

-¿Ah, no?

James los miró desconfiado.

-¿Qué planeáis?

-Nada.

El hecho de que contestaran los dos a la vez no pareció dejarlo satisfecho.

-Ehh…, James, Remus decía que quería ir al baño. Voy a decirle dónde está.

-Ya puedo ir yo…

-¡No! Yo le acompaño. Vendremos enseguida.

-Bueno.

James los vio salir de la habitación. Con una sonrisa se tumbó en su cama y cogió una revista. No importaba, sabía lo que tramaban. Seguramente era alguna sorpresa para su cumpleaños, aunque era un poco pronto. De cualquier modo acabaría por enterarse. Y si no, sólo tenía que espiarlos para saber qué era lo que se traían entre manos… Serían dos días divertidos.

**FIN**

**DAIA BLACK**

**M.O.S.**


End file.
